His Monkey
by KaiRay
Summary: One night, Sanzo finds himself calling Goku his own. He becomes a little confused, but he know the ever-smiling youkai Hakkai is right... shounen-ai
1. Stubborn Monk

His Monkey  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or any of it's characters, so please don't sue me!!  
  
Chapter One: Stubborn Monk  
  
Warnings: Mild language, and shounen-ai. If you do not like shounen-ai, don't read. Simple as that!! Please don't flame me either!!  
  
"Hey, you little monkey! Quit eating all the food!" A certain red-head exclaimed, trying to pull a certain food loving teen away from the leftover food.  
"But I'm still hungryyyy!" Goku whined.  
"We'll be arriving in the next town shortly, just be patient Goku." Hakkai reassured, smiling. Goku pouted and leaned back in his seat. Beside him, Gojyo had found a banana, and had begun eating it.  
"Oh, chibi monkey wants a banana too?" He taunted the boy.  
"Don't call me chibi monkey!"  
"Shut up, both of you!" Sanzo exclaimed after he whacked the two with his notorious paper fan. The two members in the back of the jeep silenced and preoccupied themselves with other things. Goku's new source of amusement however, was to annoy Sanzo.  
"When are we gonna get to wherever we're going?" He asked as he leaned forward in his seat. "Saannzzoo?" He complained again.  
"We'll get there when we get there, now be quiet you damn monkey." Sanzo snapped. "Just go to sleep."  
"But I can't go to sleep with an empty stomach..." Goku replied, his stomach growling loudly in agreement. The monk quickly grabbed a meat bun and stuffed it into the youth's mouth.  
"Ursai..." He mumbled. 'That outta keep him quiet for a while.' He thought as he settled back down into his seat.  
  
The next time he looked back, both Gojyo and Goku were asleep. The half-breed snored away on his side, and his Goku peacefully, he noisily slept on the other. Wait. Did he just think 'his Goku'? 'What's wrong with me?' Sanzo mentally slapped himself. His mind was getting screwed up, it had been a tiring day, it was just the exhaustion that was getting to him, he told himself. "Sleep damn it, sleep." He grumbled as he closed his eyes, waiting for slumber to take him. Hakkai turned to him, smiling. The priest snapped his eyes open, feeling the youkai's stare. "What?"  
"You two would make a good couple." Hakkai chuckled as he kept his eyes on the road.  
"Who?"  
"You and Goku. I see the way you look at him Sanzo."  
"Can we, not have this conversation?" Sanzo asked tartly. "I was trying to sleep..."  
"No you weren't." Hakkai replied. "You're just confused, trying to figure out your feelings. It's okay to admit it."  
"I'm not gonna listen to this nonsense." He said as he closed his eyes again. Hakkai merely gave out a small chuckle and shook his head.  
  
By dawn, Sanzo and the rest had woken up, and were only a few miles away from the next town. "Yay!" Goku exclaimed as he saw the shapes of buildings take form towards the west. "I'm so hungry I could eat anything!"  
"I'd like to see that." Gojyo replied, provoking the monkey.  
"Now now," Hakkai waved one of his hands, the other on the steering wheel. "we're almost there."  
"We better be." Sanzo murmured as he clutched his fan in his hand. He hadn't yet had the opportunity to use it this morning, but he kept it handy for when the time called for it.  
Hakkai braked at the small town inn, each unloading their bags and shuffling inside the building. Hakuryu transformed into his dragon form and perched on his owner's shoulder.  
"Four rooms." Sanzo stated simply as he shoved a credit card at the woman at the counter.  
"I'm afraid we only have two doubles. You mind sharing?" She asked.  
"As long as I don't hafta share with the monkey." Gojyo said. "Spare me the grief."  
"Two double rooms are fine." Hakkai took over for Sanzo, the woman handing him two sets of keys. "Thank you." He handed one key to Sanzo, and kept the other, walking down the hall to their rooms. 'Damn it...' The monk thought as he realized what Hakkai was doing. Now Goku had to share a room with him. Of course, he didn't mind it, it was just that, he couldn't. He was afraid he might do something he'll later regret. "Oy. Come on baka saru." He rubbed his temples as Goku followed him to the room.  
A few moments later, Gojyo left with Goku, going to look around town. Gojyo primarily went to find some women and booze, and Goku wanted to check out the town's food.  
After they were gone, Sanzo took out a pack of his cigarettes, drew one out, and lit it. He placed it in his mouth and sat down in the chair, taking out a newspaper. He read a few pages, then stopped. He blinked, and a flash of gold raced through his mind. Not just any gold, but the soft gold color of Goku's eyes. "Why can't I get that baka out of my head?!" The irritated monk asked himself. He'd been finding his thoughts drifting to the teen more and more lately. His hands clenched the paper as his anger grew. Why was that monkey so damn captivating? He still couldn't believe he'd thought of Goku as his Goku. Sighing, he put out his cigarette in the ash tray and saw a pile of torn paper on the table. He'd shredded half of his newspaper. He growled at the remaining half of it, and threw it into the trash.  
Someone knocked on the door, and when no responded came from Sanzo, Hakkai stepped into the room. "You don't mind, that you have to room with Goku," He asked, closing the door behind him. "do you?"  
"I'd rather you hadn't done that." Sanzo answered.  
"I thought you might say that. You just don't want to confront your feelings for Goku."  
"I think you're wrong."  
"I think you're scared." The green-eyed youkai stated, staring at the violet-eyed priest.  
"Scared? Of what, him?" Sanzo couldn't believe what Hakkai was saying.  
"No. I think you're afraid to admit your feelings for him. You've been keeping your emotions for him hidden. It's not healthy Sanzo." Hakkai explained. "I know how it feels to lose someone you care for, and how painful it can be, wondering if your next someone you want to protect, wondering if they will be taken from you too. You couldn't help it that your master was murdered, but you must move on. Don't hurt Goku because you're scared you might get hurt."  
"I think you're crazy." Came Sanzo's reply as he slipped out of the shoulders of his robe, settling down for the night.  
"If you refuse him, his heart's gonna break, Sanzo. You might as well shoot him if you're gonna reject him. Perhaps, you should try to be less selfish, and think how this might affect Goku."  
"I have no interest in him." The monk lied.  
"If you say so." Hakkai sighed. The door knob turned, and Gojyo appeared, followed by a head-to-toe covered in mud Goku.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Sanzo asked, looking up from the table.  
  
End of Chapter 1

I hope you enjoyed it, there is still more to come!! Please review, and come back for next chapter, things will get more interesting!!!!

:) -Kai/Ray


	2. Confused Monkey

His Monkey  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or any of it's characters, so please don't sue me!!  
  
Warnings: Contains mild language and shounen-ai. If you dislike shounen-ai, then don't read, as simple as that!! And please, no flaming!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Confused Monkey  
  
"If you say so." Hakkai sighed. The door knob turned, and Gojyo and a head-to-toe covered in mud Goku followed close behind.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Sanzo asked, looking up from the table.  
"Gojyo pushed me into a mud pit." Goku answered, glaring at Gojyo.  
"I did not, the stupid monkey tripped over his own two feet." The kappa replied, shrugging before he and Hakkai left the room.  
"Don't track mud through the room. Go take a bath." Sanzo told the saru. Goku just stood there for a moment. "Hurry up." The monk added.  
"I lost them."  
"Lost what?"  
"I lost my spare clothes somewhere in town." Goku said.  
"How did you manage that?" Sanzo sighed. "Oy, never mind. Just go and take a bath."  
"But what am I supposed to change into? I can't wear these clothes." Mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid monkey' and 'forgetful baka', Sanzo rummaged around through his bag, pulling out a loose button up shirt and denim pants. "Arigatou." Goku thanked as he headed to the bathroom.  
He returned into the room, **his** monkey's hair still dripping wet. Sanzo glanced at him, well, he meant for it just to be a glance, but when he saw the youth wearing his clothes on his slender frame, he couldn't pull his eyes away. Goku didn't notice his stare as he plopped down on his bed, sitting cross-legged. He looked so cute the way he sat, the borrowed pants only held up with a thin black belt. Sanzo's shirt on him was loose around his shoulders, he had done up a few buttons in the middle, revealing his neck, and- 'What am I thinking?' Sanzo asked himself, as he came to the startling realization he was thinking such thoughts about the boy, and still staring at him. The monkey just sat there. He wasn't hungry so he had no complaints. "Thanks."  
"For what?" Sanzo asked, turning his eyes to Goku's face.  
"Letting me borrow your clothes." Goku replied as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.  
"It's not like I had a choice. It was either that or have you walk around naked." He mumbled as he looked out the window. Maybe the last comment wasn't such a bad image... I mean idea.  
"You did have a choice. You could've told me to go borrow some spare clothes from Gojyo or Hakkai. And you could've made me go out and look for the ones I lost."  
"I didn't want you to get everything all dirty, which knowing you, you would." Sanzo lied quickly. Goku didn't answer, he only stared at the violet-eyed priest. He watched nervously as he approached him.  
Sanzo's heart pounded as he walked over to Goku. He paused for a moment before bending over, lifting up the boy's chin, and pressing his lip against the youth's. Goku gasped. After the initial shock dissolved, he began to wonder if it was a dream. He loved the warmth that Sanzo's lips provided, as they drew him deeper into the kiss. Then, as quickly as it had begun, it ended.  
Sanzo drew back, both of them panting and equally surprised. The monk scowled, how could he have lost control over his emotions like that? He grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the table and left, slamming the door behind him, leaving a very confused monkey sitting on the bed. Sanzo stormed out of the inn, still as angry as he was confused about his actions. He knew that he liked the monkey, and quite frankly he'd liked him ever since the journey began, but it wasn't like him to just walk up and kiss someone, even if he knew the other person's feelings. Goku had made it perfectly clear that he had a different feeling for Sanzo than the others, the both Hakkai and Gojyo knew it too. He hastily lit a cigarette as he looked at the names of the shops he passed by. He decided to stop at the restaurant, only to discover his other two companions were already there, talking amongst each other at a table in the corner. He growled, turning around to leave the restaurant when he felt a hand place on his shoulder.  
"Hey, Sanzo. Where's the monkey?" Gojyo asked.  
"Probably in the hotel still." Sanzo mumbled, knowing full well Goku was still there, most likely more confused than he himself was. He knew that eventually he'd have to go back, and face Goku.  
"We should be getting back to the inn anyway." Hakkai said as he glanced out the window, the sky was a dark blue. "We need to get an early start tomorrow morning." Sanzo didn't reply, he remained silent during their walk back to the hotel.  
"Let's play a game of cards." Gojyo suggested.  
"Sure."  
"O-okay." Goku agreed, glancing uneasily at Sanzo.  
"Fine." The monk replied, knowing not participating would only raise questions. They all sat down around the table, Goku and Sanzo opposite each other. The kappa dealt out the cards, staring at his two obviously distracted companions. He looked to Hakkai, who in returned smiled and shrugged. Goku bit his lip as he picked up his cards, trying to avoid Sanzo's glance. He nervously looked around the room, hoping the monk would eventually say something so he'd know what he was feeling.  
After playing a hand of cards, Gojyo handily winning, the room began to feel different. Sensing the tension in the air, Hakkai stood up. "I think I need to use the rest-room." He said as nodded to Gojyo.  
"Yeah, me too." The red head got up as well, following his green- eyed friend out the door. Sanzo and Goku watched the two leave most uncharacteristically.  
"Um... Sanzo..." Goku began quietly.  
  
End of Chapter Two.  
  
Please come back for the next, and final chapter! Thank you for reading, and please review!!  
  
And please, do not flame me. Anyway, hopefully see you next chapter!!!  
  
-Kai/Ray :) 


	3. Broken Tree Branch

His Monkey  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or any of it's characters, so please don't sue me!!  
  
Warnings: Contains mild language and shounen-ai. If you dislike shounen- ai, then don't read, as simple as that!! And please, no flaming! And don't worry, there is a happy ending!!  
  
Chapter Three: Broken Tree Branch  
  
"Um... Sanzo..." Goku began uncertainly. He continued when the monk didn't response. "I uh... was wondering... what did you mean by that- that kiss earlier?"  
"Don't think anything of it, monkey. I wasn't thinking." Sanzo replied, feeling a lump rise to his throat.  
"Oh..." Goku looked down, he could feel his heart slowly ripping in two. Sanzo knew he couldn't bear to see Goku's face as he looked up. "I gotta..." He began, standing up shakily. "I gotta go for a walk." He turned and raced out the door. Gojyo had been standing beside the door, eavesdropping. He got whacked in the face with the wood door and fell onto his butt. Hakkai stood beside him, watching Goku run out of the inn, concern filled his eyes. Once the red-head had gotten back up, he glared at Sanzo.  
"Shit, Sanzo. I knew you were a cold bastard, but you'd have to be damn heartless to do that!" He exclaimed.  
"You know you have to go after him, Sanzo." Hakkai said as he stepped into view.  
"Why? It's his fault. He didn't need to get so upset about it." Sanzo grumbled, not wanting to show his true feelings in front of the others. What he really wanted to do was say yes, the kiss was what he'd longed for and waited for since forever, but he just couldn't admit it.  
"It'd be better for both of you if you just told him the truth." The friendly youkai added, Sanzo sighed.  
"Fine." Was his simple response as he walked out of the room, leaving the inn, trying to figure out where the monkey had went.  
He searched through all the town shops. The restaurant, the bar, and everywhere else. He was on his way back to the hotel, when he heard a muffled cry from the distance. He followed the noise until he came to a tree. Looking up, he saw Goku leaning against the trunk, in the mid branches. He was curled into a ball, and Sanzo wondered how he could stay like that without falling down. Deciding he had to climb up to the monkey, he shed his robes only dressed in his tight leather shirt and sleeves, and pants. He carefully climbed up, until he reached the still un-noticing Goku. "Goku...?" He said nervously. The boy glanced up, wiping his eyes.  
"S-Sanzo?"  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was angry at myself."  
"It's okay. Now I know you don't like me, I can stop wondering." The brunette answered, fixing a fake smile onto his face.  
"Goku, that's not what I meant."  
"Yeah it is, but it's okay. If- if you want... I can stop bugging you so much..."  
"That's not what I want." Sanzo firmly stated.  
"Then what do you want?"  
"This." Sanzo replied, pressing his lips against Goku's before he had time to respond. He leaned in closer, pulling him deeper, letting his tongue do the exploring. Goku, not wanting Sanzo to have all the fun, ran his fingers through the monk's untouchable golden hair. That's what he had thought about Sanzo before this moment came. That he was untouchable. Now, he finally had him. Sanzo moved even closer to the boy, their body's almost fully touching. Having just remembered Goku was wearing his spare button-up shirt he moved his hands to the teen's chest. Crack. The tree branch they were on grew weak, and snapped, sending the two falling to the ground. Goku moaned as Sanzo landed on top of his on the grass.  
"Ow..." He mumbled as he tried to get up, but Sanzo had him pinned.  
"Shut up, noisy monkey." He muttered as he kissed him again. The broken tree branch lay beside them, and they didn't seem to notice the people walking by.  
"Well well..." Came a certain voice from Gojyo as he and Hakkai stopped, looking over the situation. Much to Goku's disappointment, Sanzo got off him, not really wanting to become an attraction to the public. Both of them struggled to get up, even though Goku absorbed most of the impact of the fall for Sanzo.  
"My butt hurts." Goku whined a he brushed himself off.  
"It's gonna hurt a lot more after we're done." Sanzo mumbled so only the monkey could hear him. He rubbed his aching neck as he glanced at Hakkai and Gojyo.  
"It looks like he found Goku." Hakkai mused to the half-breed, who nodded with a smirk. Goku felt his cheeks tinge a light shade of red.  
"Come on." Sanzo yanked Goku's arm and led him away from the crowd of people that had formed, and to the inn.  
"Uh... Sanzo..." Goku was walking quickly to keep up with the priest's pace, who still had hold of his arm.  
"What?"  
"I uh... I love you." The monkey answered.  
"I love you too." Sanzo replied quietly as they entered the inn. They reached their room, and Sanzo hastily slammed the door shut. Goku sat down on the bed, wincing at the headache he was getting from the fall from the tree. Sanzo pushed him down onto the bed, **his** Goku smiling as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
"You said my butt was gonna hurt a lot after we're done." The monkey stated. "What does that mean?" Sanzo couldn't believe he was getting asked this question.  
"You'll see." He whispered as Goku drew him deep into a kiss. The youth could still feel Sanzo's hands unbuttoning his shirt, then moving down to his belt. He wasn't quite sure of what Sanzo had meant, but it felt so right. Being there with **his** Sanzo, his touch, his warmth, he could ask for nothing better in the world, in the universe. The only thing both of them longed for now, was to stay this way forever.  
  
**THE END  
**  
Okay!! End of the fic! Thank you very very much for reading this, and I really hope you review, I'd like to know what you thought of it. Sorry if Sanzo seemed too aggressive towards the end, but hey, he was really anxious! I know it's not good, so please don't flame me!! Hopefully, I'll see you soon in another fic.

Ja ne!!

-Kai/Ray


End file.
